A Man and His Puppy
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: Seto, the young lord of a castle. Joey, the mysterious boy that just appeared at his front gate. After taking him in, Seto will do all that he can to make sure his puppy has a comfortable new life. Until his abuser comes back... AU. SetoXJoey
1. Joey

**A/N: This chapter has been edited from the original crap that it once was. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. And I don't really want to… Okay maybe I want a Joey in a puppy outfit (drool).**

* * *

A shadow darted out of the forest, leaving only footsteps to show that he had even crossed that path. With quick, but obviously limping, movements, the shadowy figure slowly approached the walls that seemed to house a big manor. Seeing no other option, the figure raised a lithe hand and grasped the metal knocker on the gate. Lifting it was struggle enough, as the figure's strength gave way, dropping his arm and keeling over. The resounding clash of metal released an eerie sound as the figure collapsed, wholeheartedly accepting the sedating oblivion.

--

Seto Kaiba, a young man laid down on his bed, preparing himself for a night of rest. It would be the first time in a while that he could just lie down and get some sleep, instead of having to fight it back with caffeine. As Kaiba rested his head against his soft pillow, the door to his room suddenly burst open. He sighed as he peeled his eyes open. That was either Mokuba, his little brother, or more likely…

"Lord Kaiba," a girl with long chocolate brown hair said politely, as she walked in. "There is one more thing you must tend to before going to sleep."

The 20 year old lord grumbled as he sat up his hair slight mussed. To say that he was handsome would be an understatement. Men and women alike fawned over him, some would even have the nerve to ask him to be their mate. However, he had rejected each and every one, having no particular interests in fangirls/boys. The lone girl that stood in front of him was one of the few who could stay in the same room for five minutes without jumping him. That was why she was one of the rare ones to gain his friendship. However, Kaiba did sometimes question his sanity whenever she was around. "What is it Serenity?" Kaiba grumbled out. While his name _was_ Seto, very few people ever referred to him as that, opting instead to call him Kaiba… Actually, only Serenity and Mokuba could ever get away with calling him Seto without getting lashed out at.

"There is somebody outside the front gates," Serenity explained sweetly. "I believe we should give him a room to stay in."

"I have no time to deal with vagabonds," Kaiba said, as he lay back down.

Serenity frowned. Sometimes his lord was so stubborn. "Seto Kaiba," she said with a sharp tone like when a mother scolds her child. "I beg you to reconsider taking him in."

Kaiba grumbled and sat up again. "And why would I do that?!"

Serenity looked at Kaiba's face seriously. Suddenly, all seriousness drained from her face. She started to giggle. "I can never be serious around you Seto." Kaiba frowned at her. Surely he must have not been in his right mind to have befriended this girl. "Because I already let him in. He's in the room down the hall. If you need anything just call. Bye!" Serenity said, as she ran off. Kaiba stared at her with shock as she slammed the door close. Sometimes that girl can be so headstrong. Kaiba sighed in frustration as he laid back down trying to salvage as much sleep as he could.

--

Serenity stuck her head into the door down the hall from Kaiba's room. She saw the figure in the bed sleeping peacefully, and she smiled. Serenity walked on over and looked at the pale face of the sleeping boy. Serenity sighed. Now came the hard part. Serenity slowly peeled off the muddy and slightly bloodied clothing, being wary not to touch any visible cuts or bruises.

When Serenity had finished peeling off his clothing, she covered his lower body with a blanket. She took a bunch of medicinal sprays and salves from a table beside her and began to slowly apply them on the cuts and bruises. After treating all of the cuts and bruises on the front of his chest, she turned him over. What she had been expecting, however, paled in comparison to what she had in front of her. There were various scars marring the skin all around the back. Serenity took a closer look at some of the scars. Some of them had been reopened and some of them were old. Serenity sighed. Who could've abused this poor boy so? Well, wherever he had been, this place would certainly be better. Even if it was ruled by Kaiba. Serenity smiled to herself briefly before letting it drop. She looked at the scars and saw that no regular healing medicine would be able to help it. She sighed and looked at the boy's face. He was nowhere close to waking up. Serenity nodded to herself and clasped her hands together. Her hands began to glow as she started touching each scar, gently. Flesh seemed to knit itself back together with one touch of the pale green light that enveloped Serenity's hands.

--

Serenity, Kaiba, and Mokuba all stood in the same room as a certain sleeping blond. "Gosh," Mokuba said. "How injured was he?"

Serenity turned to him. "It was really bad. Wherever he came from, he must've suffered a lot."

Mokuba nodded. "But is he fully healed? Please tell me he's fully healed!"

"Mokuba," Kaiba said in a slightly cold voice. "Don't yell. He needs his rest." Mokuba nodded obediently.

Serenity smiled at the younger Kaiba. "Yes, he's okay. There are still a few injuries, but most of the more serious ones have been taken care of." Serenity was not only the head maid, Kaiba's friend, and Mokuba's figurative older sister, but she was also a very accomplished healer. Most people in her care would be completely healed in one or two days when it would've usually taken weeks. However, no one knew how she did it, as she was very secretive about it.

The boy on the bed groaned as he blinked his eyes open. He looked up at three pairs of eyes, but only one caught his attention. Piercing blue eyes that looked down at him with such indifference, you could almost mistake it for hatred. He hated that look. But at the same time, he felt comforted, because he was used to it. Those two other eyes looked down at him with concern. It gave him a warm feeling. A feeling of being worried for and loved.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked. The boy's eyes seemed to be lost in his own little world. "Can you talk?" But instead of answering, he just looked back at them, not even bothering to move his head.

Kaiba sighed. "Listen mutt," he said. "I don't have time for these useless games. So speak up already!" But the boy still didn't answer. He just stared back, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"What if he can't talk?" Mokuba suggested.

"Then he is nothing but a stupid vagrant. Kick him out."

"Seto," Serenity said in that sharp mother tone again. "I will not allow you to kick this boy out. He has done nothing to you. If his presence pains you so much, then why don't you leave?" Kaiba opened his mouth to respond, but instead, he closed it and "hmphed" as he left the room.

"Wow, Serenity," Mokuba said in amazement. "I don't think even I could've gotten away with that."

Serenity smiled again and turned back to the boy. "Yea well, I have to make sure our guest is comfy. And if Mr. Grumpy doesn't like him here, then he can just shove it." She looked at the blond boy in the covers. "Would you like something to eat?" At first, he didn't respond. Serenity was about to ask again when he slowly shook his head. Serenity smiled, and nodded. "Okay then. Mokuba, please go to your lessons. I need to find him something to eat."

Mokuba sighed and reluctantly left. Serenity walked out to get something suitable for the boy to eat. Joey turned over on his side. He didn't really want to be here. They were well… too kind. No one ever treated him with this much kindness, except his friends. Joey closed his eyes. His friends… Joey snuggled into the blankets as a sudden wave of cold swept over him. Only then did he notice just how soft the bed was. Not like the hard one he had at home. He sniffed it and it smelt like… home. Or how he imagined a home anyways. Warm and fresh, despite the crinkly linen and hint of lemon.

Serenity returned with a tray of soup and water. She walked over to the bed to see the boy almost half asleep. She smiled and said, loud enough so she made sure the boy heard her, "I guess this food will all have to go to waste." She sighed. "And after I worked so hard on my special recipe." The boy opened his eyes at that. "Hello sleepyhead. I brought you some soup and water." The boy tried to sit up, but he was quickly pushed back down. "You're still pretty weak," she explained. "I'll feed you." She took the glass of water and held it to his mouth.

Joey drank the cool water, as it ran down his dry throat. Suddenly, he was pulled up, as Serenity arranged the pillows around headboard, so Joey could sit up. Joey sat staring at Serenity as she fed him the soup with the care of a mother. When the soup was done, Serenity smiled at him and took the now empty bowl, the glass, and the tray. She was about to leave, when she noticed the boy point to something. On the desk that was in the room, there was a piece of paper and a pen. Serenity smiled put her things down. She took the pen and paper and brought it over to the boy. The boy nodded a thank you and began scribbling something messy. He gave it to Serenity. Serenity looked at it until she made out a messy "Joey." She smiled. "Well, 'Joey'," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Serenity."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. The next edit should be out soon.**


	2. Collared

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I can see you all want me to update fast :D. I guess I can do that for you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I do own those reviews. MWAHAHAH!… Oh wait… I don't even own those?!**

* * *

Joey continued to stare out the window. It had been only a few hours, and this had given him a lot of time to think. He rather liked it here. Those two people were very warm and friendly. He just had to avoid that older man. He didn't seem very pleasant. Joey looked out the window, and saw that the moon was slowly rising. Unlike yesterday, it was not full. Joey sighed. It would start to be even more tiring. Maybe he could sneak out tonight. But… He couldn't do that to the others. Even though he only knew Serenity and Mokuba for maybe ten minutes, he could still tell that they were good people.

Serenity peaked her head in. "Are you awake?" she asked him. Of course she wasn't expecting an answer. She walked right in, as Joey looked away from the window to her. "You okay? You hungry?" Joey didn't respond to her. He didn't really like being babied. Serenity, sensing his discomfort, immediately stopped. "Fine then. Okay, most of our supplies and food resources have been depleted. A few of us will have to go into town and buy some things tomorrow. But here's what I got for you." Serenity tossed him an apple. "I'm sorry if it's not enough. I'll make a feast for you tomorrow!" Joey shook his head, showing that it was okay. He smiled a little at her, and she smiled back. "Well than, I got to get back to work. Those other maids would probably start a fire without my guidance." She giggled. "I'll try to see you tomorrow." She walked to the door, but lingered there. "You don't have any clothes, do you? I'll get you some, hold on."

Serenity left the room, and returned shortly with a pair of sleeping pants and a white t-shirt. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "This is all we had. Or rather all Kaiba had. He always wears the same thing, so I took something that I thought you would much rather wear." Joey nodded and took them. He tried putting them on but when he was done he was tired. "Be careful of your wounds. You should be healed soon, but it might take too much energy just to do simple tasks. Go to sleep. When you wake up, you should be good to go." Joey nodded, and sat up. He swung his legs off the bed, and tried to stand. "Whoa," Serenity exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

Joey wrote on the piece of paper Serenity gave to him earlier. "Bathroom" it read plain and clearly. Serenity laughed nervously. "Oh right, of course," she said. "It's down the hall and right next to the stairs. If it's open, it's free. If it's closed, then that means someone is in there. You need help getting there?" Joey shook his head. He'd like to preserve some dignity. Serenity nodded and left him to tend to his business.

* * *

Joey blinked his eyes open wearily to the sound of the door opening. He thought that Serenity would be coming in, but instead, he saw the lord of the castle. Joey glared at the only man who gave him a hard time for even being here. Instead of him wearing black and a white coat, which is what he wore yesterday, he wore black and a blue coat. 'Does this man have any originality,' Joey idly thought. That's right. He was educated. It's just that he didn't want to talk, lest he might spill something out.

"Hey you stupid mutt," Kaiba said, as he stood in front of Joey. "Serenity asked me to bring you breakfast. Honestly, I don't know why she told me to care of such an uneducated dog like you. But Serenity won't get off my case, so…" Kaiba put a giant bone that had bits pieces of meat on it on a plate in front of Joey. "Eat well, mutt. Only the best for a dog."

Joey stared at it. The apple he had yesterday only had barely whet his appetite. He stared at the bone, and instantly, instinct took over. Joey took the bone in his mouth, and released a bit of the spell. His teeth sharpened into fangs, and he bit down on the pieces of meat, pulling them away. In a span of five minutes, he had cleaned off the bone of all the remaining meat. But still he was hungry. He barely noticed Kaiba staring at him like he was something not of this world. Until Joey looked up at him. Then he noticed him staring. Then something snapped in his mind. He forgot that humans didn't do that. Joey bounced back on the bed, trying to get as far away from Kaiba. He growled and bared his fangs, forgetting to hide them.

Kaiba, for once in a long time, was speechless. This _boy_ had just cleared off all the meat with his teeth in five minutes. "_What_ are you?" Kaiba inquired in his usual cold voice."

Joey, seeing as how he was in trouble, jumped off of the bed. On all fours. He ran out the open door. On all fours. Just as he ran out the door, Serenity came in. She was wearing her casual clothes, as this was her day off. It consisted of a yellow shirt being covered by a pink vest and a blue-green pair of pants. "Seto?" she asked, surprised. "Who was that?"

Kaiba, immediately shaking off his surprise and wonder and putting is aside, said, "Serenity. Seal off all the exits. We can't let that mutt escape."

Serenity didn't hesitate as she ran out the room and followed the dog-boy. Joey ran outside into the front courtyard. He suspected that elegantly carved door was the way out, and he was right. Joey ran up to the gate. He got up on his feet and started to open the gate. But it wouldn't budge. He turned around, and saw Kaiba and Serenity standing there.

"Mutt," Kaiba simply said. "I have some questions for you. And you are going to supply me with some answers, whether you like it or not!" Joey got back down on all fours. He bared his newly acquired fangs and growled, ignoring the blisters that started to form on his unprotected hands.

"Joey," Serenity said, as she stepped forward. "Please. What happened? You can tell me?"

"Serenity," Kaiba said, coldly. "Get back." Joey growled at him again as he stepped forward. "Hmm? Do you really intend to attack me? I really have no times for little dog games, but if you insist." Without warning, Kaiba lunged forward and tackled Joey. Joey, clearly not expecting that, fought back weakly, until he realized what was happening. Then he fought back with full force, but it wasn't long until Kaiba had him pinned to the ground. "Hmph. So it isn't a dog. It's a weak little pup."

"Kaiba," Serenity said. "That's enough. Give him to me. I'll take him back to his room."

Kaiba was about to say no, but then he thought about it. He nodded, and picked Joey up, making sure his arms were behind his back so he couldn't use his hands. Joey still continued to struggle, but his attempts were fruitless. Serenity took a hold of Joey's arms and brought him back to his room. Joey also tried to struggle out of Serenity's grip, but surprisingly, she held steady.

Kaiba smirked at the retreating pair. He had a surprise for the little doggy. The mutt was obviously hiding something and he would find out what. Kaiba opened the gates with a key and locked it from the other side. He started his walk to the town.

* * *

The moment Serenity brought Joey back to his room, he jumped into the bed and stared out at the forest that surrounded the castle. Serenity locked the door and sat down on the chair next to the desk. She watched Joey as he absentmindedly laid in his bed like a dejected dog. He was also chewing the bone, as if he was chewing his problems away. When Joey had enough of the silence he looked at Serenity.

Serenity only smiled at him. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong. I know you're a very special person. Ever since I saw you, I just had an impulse to take care of you. Strange, isn't it? I know you're hiding something. But you don't have to tell me. You can tell me when you're ready."

Joey blinked at Serenity a few times. How did this girl seem to understand him? Suddenly the door was slammed open, and at the door was Seto Kaiba. He had one hand behind his back, and the other was holding the door. Joey blinked at Kaiba before growling at him again.

"Shut up, mutt," Kaiba said. "I have a little gift for you." Kaiba pulled out a small box from behind him. He tossed it over to the bed where Joey was lying down. Joey hesitantly opened it. It was… a collar…

Instantly, Kaiba was behind Joey. He picked up the collar, and tied it around Joey's neck, despite his attempts to get it off. When Kaiba had it lock in place, he stood back. Joey growled at Kaiba and was about to lunge towards him, when a shock ran right through his body. The shocks stunned him, and he fell to the bed. His entire body felt numb.

"That's right mutt," Kaiba said. "I have you on a leash now. You will tell us your secrets, whether you like it or not." Kaiba then turned to Serenity. "Come now Serenity. Let's leave time for the mutt to think." Serenity wanted to protest, but instead, she just sighed. She patted Joey on the head and followed Kaiba out the door.

Joey tried to get up, and felt the collar emitting another shock. Joey cried out a pained howl and fell to the bed. His breathing was erratic, and keeping the spell on was creating too much strain on his body. Joey howled again, and then his body started to change. A tail burst a hole out of his sleeping pants as it came out. All of Joey's teeth started to turn into fangs, and his ears disappeared, only to reappear on the top of his head. The furry appendages on top of his head twitched as he growled out in pain. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: I actually thought this chapter was badly written. I might rewrite it. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. What a Dog

**A/N: Eheh, it's been a while since I last updated, right? (Looks at people nodding.) Okay! My bad! Sorry! Let's just get on with the fic before you guys pelt me with squishy/rotten tomatoes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them… Wow…**

* * *

"Joey! Joey! C'mon now. You're going to have to come out from under there sooner or later." Serenity huffed at the blond boy's stubbornness. Ever since the unfortunate events last night. Joey had not come out from the covers once. He decided to stay underneath the covers the whole time, not even touching the food that Serenity had brought in. It was already around noon the next day. Mokuba had also come with her to see what has been going on with their absent guest.

"Maybe he's sick?" Mokuba said. Serenity shook her head.

"Whatever it is, it's more than likely got something to do with the collar around his neck." She bent down to the hole that was open. Inside, you could see sandy eyes that looked like a wolf was staring back at you. In a way, the eyes were quite feral, but they also held fear. Fear of coming out. From under the covers…

Serenity sighed once again. "Okay Joey," she said dejectedly. "We'll leave you alone for now. But I will get you out from under there soon." She held a finger to her lip, so Mokuba could see her signaling her to be quiet. Serenity walked around to the other side of the bed, and motioned for Mokuba to follow her. They stood next to the bed, and Serenity silently counted to three, and started to wrench off the covers. With help from Mokuba, they managed to drag the covers off, but to their surprise, Joey came tumbling down onto the floor with them. Joey was a bit dazed from the fall, but both Serenity and Mokuba got a good look of him. Joey was now sporting a medium sized furry tail that was a light brown color. His ears peaked out in two small triangles on top of his head. They were covered with light brown-yellow color that turned pink as it went into the inners of his ear.

Both Serenity and Mokuba stared at Joey, dumbfounded. Serenity recovered quickly, and muttered, "Joey?" However, Mokuba decided to just stick his hands towards the triangular ears and feel them. He pulled slightly on them, and heard a growl emitted from Joey.

Mokuba released and smiled at the dog-boy. "Sorry Joey," he apologized, with a bit of red tinting his cheeks. Either way, the boy seemed to be taking this quite well. However, Joey still hid his face, perhaps telling them he didn't want them to be here.

Serenity sighed and bent down to get close to Joey's face. "Joey," she stated sincerely, "do you really think we care who you are or what you look like? Actually, I think you look kinda cute," she said, as she slightly giggled. While she was speaking, she was running her hand through his hair in a soothing manner. "Mokuba likes you for who you are, because it's been kind of lonely around here. You don't need to talk, you're a great listener. If you're a dog, we'll still let you stay here. Hell, if you were all animal, we'd still let you stay with us. But I know…" At this point Serenity lifted Joey's face so that he was staring right at her. "…that we will always be here for you. You don't need to be afraid of anything Joey. You will always be welcome with us." Serenity let Joey's face fall back, but he lifted it back up.

He looked into Serenity eyes, and looked at Mokuba who was peering over her shoulder. "……Thank…. you……" he said in a quiet raspy voice, from having not used it for so long. Serenity only smiled and hugged Joey.

* * *

It was a little after that did Mokuba come back to Joey's room. "Joey!" he called out. "Want to come out to the gardens? I mean like, if you're part dog, aren't dogs supposed to like the gardens or something?"

Joey looked over from where he was sitting on his bed. He had been sitting still for a while, just pondering over what Serenity had said. He had just realized that the shades were withdrawn, and most of his room was still dark. But he could still see Mokuba's shape in the door. And Mokuba could see his. Joey nodded slightly.

Mokuba smiled and bound over to the shades. He opened them up and smiled as he looked out at the gardens. Joey had to squint to see it, but he saw the beautiful array of flowers and the huge trees and the huge lawn of grass. Joey actually felt excited, and he didn't even notice the beating of his tail against the bed. Mokuba, who _had _noticed it, smiled and laughed at Joey. "You must be really excited. C'mon. Let's go."

Mokuba ran out the door, but Joey was a bit hesitant about going outside. The shock collar was still around him, but he also had furry ears and a furry tail to boot. Would Kaiba just sneer and mock him some more? Joey didn't know why, but when this Kaiba person did it, it hurt more than when he did it. Joey sighed as the memories of him came back. Joey shivered slightly, and saw Mokuba coming back in, noticing the lack of a certain someone.

"What?" Mokuba asked innocently. "Are you worried that people will stare at you for your tail and ears?" Joey's eyes widened, but he tried not to act surprised that the younger Kaiba had hit the bullet on the head. Mokuba smiled. "Joey, no one cares how you look. They might stare at you, but you're my guest. I don't think any of the servants will even dare to touch you, just as long as you stay with me. Okay?" Joey slightly nodded, and this time, he followed Mokuba out on two legs. Joey only walked on two legs. When he had to run, he would go down on all fours.

True to what Mokuba had thought, people stared at Joey while he was walking behind Mokuba. Joey was not very used to so many eyes staring at him. He nervously held Mokuba's shoulder as they walked down the hallway. Mokuba, sensing Joey's discomfort, absentmindedly stated, "Hmm, I wonder if Seto will let me fire anyone for shirking their work?" That got any eyes off of them and back to their own tasks.

When the pair stepped out to the gardens, Joey felt ecstatic. It looked like just a regular garden, but for some reason, Joey had never felt this happy to see flowers and trees. He ran out into the middle of a field of flowers, and literally lied down, making sure he fell into the spaces around the flowers. All of the beautiful scents mingled together, and Joey was sure he was lost in his own little world. That is, until a stick landed right next to him. Joey opened his eyes that hadn't even realized that he had closed. He saw Mokuba standing there.

"Fetch Joey!" Mokuba called out with a smile on his face. Joey just cocked his head in confusion. Mokuba smile slid off his face. "You mean you don't know how to fetch? I thought every dog knew that!" Joey's head slid down like he was sighing. Mokuba, realizing what he just said, blushed and said, "Oh, I mean I don't think of you as a dog or my pet. I just thought that you should know… I mean like… Don't they teach this to you?.. Not that it's important to know! I just thought…" At that, he was silenced when Joey came back with the stick. Mokuba looked up at Joey, who was smiling, and he smiled back. "Yea, that's fetch!"

After that, Mokuba and Joey played fetch for a while. Joey, who thought it was a stupid game, soon found himself catching it in air, with his mouth, on all fours. **(A/N: Wow, what a dog :D)** Pretty soon, the sun was starting to get low. "Joey," Mokuba said, a bit sadly. "It's time for me to go back in. But you can stay out here a little longer. Do you know where your room is?" Joey nodded and Mokuba smiled at him. Mokuba waved as he left the garden and went back inside.

Seto Kaiba sighed as he set his pen down for the millionth time. Why couldn't he get to work? Every time, he found his mind wandering back to the mysterious boy that was probably sleeping in his room right now. Sure, Kaiba insulted him, but that's all he knew how to do. Besides, he was a lord. Kaiba shouldn't have to worry about the people he crushed. Just then, Serenity walked in with a tray of tea. "Can't concentrate?" she asked, amiably.

Kaiba sighed. "How do you always know that?"

Serenity smiled. "Now now Seto. That's my little trick. And besides, it's not that hard to see that the storm clouds are present." Seto glared at her, but she merely shrugged it off. "So, I brought you some tea. Please try to relax. Don't work too hard. And you might wanna open the shades."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Oh no reason at all," Serenity said coyly, before leaving. Seto smiled. Serenity knew that he would not be able to get back to work unless he knew what it was. Seto sighed and turned around and drew the curtains. What he saw, made his eyes widen slightly, but that's all the emotion he showed. For a Kaiba never shows emotion. He saw a certain dog boy chasing a stick that Mokuba had thrown. Except the dog boy really was a dog. He had pointy triangular ears sticking out of his head, and a tail swishing out from underneath his legs. The first thought that came into Seto's mind was, 'He's kind of cute.' Seto suddenly shook his head rapidly. Why did he just think that?

Kaiba sighed and turned back to his desk. He was going to at least try to get some work done. After about an hour more, Kaiba sighed. He could barely get any work done, and the sun was already starting to sink. Kaiba got up, and looked out the window. He noticed the mutt lying down right under a tree. Kaiba then walked out of his office.

Joey lifted his head lazily when he heard the door to the gardens open. Had he really fallen asleep underneath a tree? He yawned and saw the older Kaiba watching him from the door. Why was he here? Joey got up on all fours, and growled at Seto. Seto only snorted and walked closer. Joey backed up apprehensively.

Seto smirked at the dog-boy and walked to the bench that was facing towards the setting sun. Joey started inching closer to Seto until he was sitting down right in front of Seto. Joey cocked his head at Seto. He would've never expected Seto to be the one who would just sit down and watch the sunset. From what Joey gathered about the man, he seemed like a very impatient man. Joey kept walking closer until he was in between the crook of Seto's legs. Joey sat down and laid his head against the other man's right leg.

Joey, for once, felt comfortable with this man. He felt even better when he felt the scratching at the back of his ear. Joey smiled and nuzzled closer to the man. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kaiba frowned at the dog that had fallen asleep in his legs. The mysterious boy looked at peace, with a soft trace of a smile at his face. For some reason, but this also made Kaiba smile. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see that smile more, and directed towards him. Kaiba sighed, for about the millionth time that day, as the sun sank. Kaiba picked what was his name? Joey? He picked Joey up and carried him bridal style into the castle.

* * *

**A/N:I am soooo sorry. I had like ¾ of this done, but for like 3 nights, I really did not feel like writing. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more consistent with my updates… Please review and tell me what you think… You'd think for spending like a week and a half with his chapter, it would've been longer…**


	4. Author's Note, NOT A CHAPTER

**NO CHAPTER. JUST GIANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Had to put that up before you all killed me for getting your hopes up. Alright then, thanks to all who voted, but I already have the results in. **

**CONGRATULATIONS! This fic will be continued alongside "Balamb Garden." Wow, I guess there are more people out in the SetoJou/Puppyshipping community than I previously thought... Alright then, I will be resuming this fic, once I have rewritten the chapters already here. I really dislike them, for some reason. Alright, I should be seeing you guys more often then. Until next time!  
**


End file.
